tu me cambiaste la vida
by Zuni Cripano3
Summary: un One-shot para llorara un poco


_Estaba haciendo mi caminata diaria mi pelo rosa flotaba en el viento, caminar me relajaba, pase por el parque y vi a unos chiquitos jugando y divirtiéndose me hacia recordar la época en la que fui una de ellos, el tiempo en que mi única preocupación era lo gigantesca que era mi frente_

_Como si aun no lo fuera_, pensé _riendo mentalmente_

_Estaba tan absorta en el paisaje que no me di cuenta que un chico venia corriendo, ninguno de los dos nos fijamos, terminamos y ambos caímos al piso._

_-Auch eso me dolió-dije sentándome._

_-No sabe cuánto siento no me la vi-dijo el chico era rubio, de ojos azules, y mínimo media 1.85 cm-Esta usted bien?-pregunto el con interés_

_-Si tranquilo-dije levantándome- y tu?-dije_

_-Estoy bien-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Bueno tengo que irme –dije_

_-Ok, por cierto mi nombre es Naruto-dijo_

_-El mío Sakura-dije- Adiós Naruto-dije_

_-Adiós Sakura-chan espero volver a verte- dijo sacándome una sonrisa, luego seguí corriendo._

_**Yo también espero volver a verte**_,_ pensé_

_2 mes después…_

_Estaba corriendo por toda la escuela apresurada para no llegar tarde, yo cursaba el último año de preparatoria, tenía una edad de 18._

_Cuando entre al salón el profesor estaba parado frente a la clase con alguien que yo conocía._

_-Llega tarde Haruno-dijo el profesor y desvió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba a su lado-Joven Namikaze, ella es la chica de quien le hablaba, Sakura se encargara de ponerlo al día –dijo el profesor_

_-TU?!-dijimos Naruto y yo saliendo del shock._

_-Que alegría volver a verte Sakura-chan-dijo sonriendo._

_-Lo mismo te iba a decir Naruto-dije algo sonrojada._

_El profesor tosió._

_-Lamento arruinar su reencuentro-dijo el- Y no me importa saber cómo se conocieron-me leyó la mente-pero tengo que dar la clase._

_Ambos asentimos avergonzados , y nos sentamos todo el resto de la clase el me observaba sonriendo._

_3 meses después…_

_Aquí estaba yo, en la biblioteca buscando un libro para ayudar a Naruto a estudiar, el era mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí junto a Sasuke un chico frio y distante menos conmigo y Naruto._

_Salí de la biblioteca con el libro que buscaba, y empecé a caminar para buscar a mis amigos._

_Me detuve en seco cuando vi algo que me rompió el corazón, ahí estaban Naruto y Hinata, una amiga mía, abrazados._

_Sin entender muy bien porque salí de allí corriendo y con los llenos de lagrimas , me dolía mucho el pecho, y solo quería llorar._

_2 semana después…_

_En todo este tiempo no le había dirigido la palabra a Naruto, eso me estaba matando lentamente._

_Sasuke me pregunto que si todo estaba bien con Naruto, y le dije que normal, gracias al cielo Sasuke no es insistente él dice que prefiere que cuando la persona esté lista hable con él. Cosa que yo no iba hacer._

_Estaba sacando y metiendo algunos libros en mi casillero, cuando alguien golpeo fuertemente el casillero de al lado._

_-Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa?!-demando un muy molesto Naruto a mi lado._

_-De que estás hablando?-dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo._

_Naruto me tomo suave pero firme del brazo y me giro._

_-Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando!-dijo el- Llevas dos semanas ignorándome y eso me molesta-dijo y me deshice de su agarre en un movimiento brusco._

_-No me interesa!-le dije-Ve a gritarle o a exigirle a tu Novia-dije muy cabreada._

_-De que novia estás hablando?-dijo des concertado_

_-De Hinata imbécil!-le grite._

_-ESTAS LOCA! Hinata no es mi novia-dijo sorprendiéndome luego me miro con la ceja alzada-Y si así fuera cual es el problema?-demando_

_-Sabes eso no te importa-le dije molesta._

_-SI ME IMPORTA! DIMELO-me dijo_

_-PORQUE ESTOY CELOSA IMBECIL! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO-grite al darme cuenta de mis palabras puse mis manos inmediatamente sobre mi boca, Naruto me miraba desconcertado y con lagrimas en los ojos salí corriendo de ese lugar. _

_-SAKURA-CHAN!-grito Naruto detrás de mi mientras._

_Corrí, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban a través de mis mejillas , tropecé pero antes de caer Naruto me tomo del brazo sin embargo era demasiado tarde ambos caímos al suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos el estaba sobre mi._

_-Quitate!-dije golpeando su pecho._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta tomo mis brazos y me beso. Luego con un jadeo se separo y puso sus labios cerca de mi oído. _

_-Por que nunca me lo dijiste?-me susurro_

_-Yo…-me quede pensativa - No lo sé-admití._

_-Sakura-chan yo no estoy saliendo con Hinata-me dijo._

_-Entonces? Porque la abrazaste?-cuestione_

_-Sakura-chan no la abrace, ella lo hizo y fue porque estaba feliz, le conté lo que Sasuke siente por ella-dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos-Tu sabes que ambos sienten algo por el otro pero no se animan a hablar de eso así que yo como que les di un empujón-dijo el sonriendo._

_-Por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunte_

_-Creí que te molestarías por haberme entrometido-dijo con cara de inocencia-Yo jamás podría tener algo con Hinata porque yo…-se detuvo- Yo te amo a ti Sakura Haruno._

_Mis ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lagrimas, sin pensarlo dos veces lo bese, y me encanto_

_-Siento que estoy dormido-dijo suspirando._

_-Bueno entonces no despiertes-le dije_

_-En ese caso para hacer más perfecto este sueño, hay algo que te quiero preguntar-dijo y yo lo mire confusa-Quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa esperanzadora._

_-Yo…-dije-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, TE AMO NARUTO!-explote y lo bese apasionadamente._

_Alguien tosio._

_-Oigan yo siendo ustedes haría eso en otro lugar, si los ven se va a armar una grande-dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndonos_

_-Tienes razón- dijimos Naruto y yo._

_Sasuke nos ayudo a levantarme y ese día pase la mejor tarde de mi vida._

_4 meses luego…_

_-Brindemos!-dijo mi madre: Kiseki Haruno- Porque nuestros pronto se graduaran y esperemos que puedan cumplir todas sus metas-dijo mirándonos a mi, a Naruto y a Sasuke._

_-Tienes razón Kiseki-dijo Kushina, la madre de Naruto._

_-Es una lástima que tus padres no hayan podido asistir Sasuke-dijo Minato, el padre de Naruto._

_-Nahhh ellos dijeron que tenían mucho trabajo-dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia._

_Luego comimos, conversamos un rato y brindamos._

_-Bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo mi madre Kisashi Haruno-Sakura hija supongo que te quedas cierto?-dijo y yo asentí _

_-La llevaremos temprano no se preocupen-dijo Kushina._

_-Yo también me voy mi Hime quiere verme-dijo Sasuke(Por Hime se refiere a Hinata), y se despidió de todos y al igual que mis padres se marcho._

_Ayude a Kushina a lavar los platos aunque ella se oponía, luego me senté en el mueble con mi novio._

_-Minato, y yo estaremos arriba por si necesitan algo-dijo Kushina y subió a su recamara junto a su esposo._

_-Ummm amor vemos una película?-dijo Naruto y yo asentí-Cual quieres ver?-me pregunto_

_-No sé que tal, The faul in ourt stars-dije._

_-Ufff me diste un susto por un momento creí que dirías Twiligth-dijo riendo, yo puse cara de asco._

_-Bahhh nooo-dije y nos echamos a reir._

_-Sabes porque te amo?-dijo sonriendo y yo negué con la cabeza-Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel me llevo hasta ti-Sonreímos y luego con un beso sellamos nuestro amor._

_2 semanas luego… _

_-ESTAMOS GRADUADOS!ESTAMOS GRADUADOS!ESTAMOS GRADUADOS!-gritábamos Naruto, Sasuke y yo con la ropa de graduación._

_-Al fin que dura fue la espera-dijo Sasuke_

_-FELICITACIONES-gritaron nuestras abrazandonos._

_Después de las felicitaciones, caminamos un rato los tres._

_-Bueno… me tengo que ir, quede para celebrar con Hinata.-dijo Sasuke_

_-Nos abandonas por tu novia-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de dolor e indignación._

_-Baka!-dijo riendo- Mañana en mi casa celebración del trio inseparable-dijo y nos abrazo._

_5 meses luego…_

_-NO MIENTAS UZUMAKI!-le gritaba yo furiosa-YO SE LO QUE VI! ESTABAS MUY COMODO ABRAZANDO A LA PERRA DE TEMARI-dije aun mas fuerte._

_-Sakura-chan! De verdad no es lo que tu crees-dijo-Sasuke explicale-dijo Naruto suspirando._

_-Sakura, mira…-interrumpí a Sasuke_

_-NO TE METAS SASUKE!-grite y Sasuke retrocedió-VETE CON ESA PERRA NARUTO YA QUE YO SOY TAN POCA COSA-dije y me marche dejándolo con la palabra en la boca._

_1 semana después…_

_-Vamos Sakura tienes que ir-suplicaba Sasuke para que fuera a la fiesta de anunciación de la alianza entre las empresas Namikazes, Uchiha y Sabaku no._

_-Dije que NO-dije molesta-y es mi última palabra-dije firme_

_-Vamos-dijo-Estará Temari y le podrás decir todo lo que tu quieras hasta puedes golpearla-dijo Sasuke en mi oído._

_-Está bien-dije con malicia-Me iré a cambiar-dije_

_1 hora y media después…_

_-Todo quedo genial-dije a través de la música a Sasuke._

_-Así es-dice Sasuke, busco con la mirada a Temari pero no la veo-Mira va a hablar Minato-dijo apuntando al escenario._

_-Buenas noches a todos-dice Minato- Quiero agradecerles por venir aquí hoy, a la unión de las grandes empresas Uchiha y Sabaku no, junto a una que esta por surgir la empresa Namizake-todos aplauden- Debo decir que esto es solo el comienzo de un gran cambio, ya que esta será la herencia que dejaremos a nuestros hijos, con la esperanza de que ellos hagan algo grande porque son capaces y ahora los dejo con mi mayor orgullo mi hijo Naruto Namikaze –dijo y baja luego Naruto sube._

_-Hola a todos-dijo- Quiero agradecer a mi padre por…-se queda pensando- Bueno por eso por ser mi padre y ser tan extraordinario no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que estés orgulloso de mi, a las empresas Sabaku no y Uchiha por aceptar asociarse con nosotros, y claro a todos por venir hoy-dijo sonriendo- Me alegra mucho el saber que en un futuro trabajare con mi mejor amigo Sasuke y con Gaara a pesar de que no te conozco se que eres una genial persona-dijo- Bueno en realidad yo no les quería hablar de esto, quería decir que bueno siempre existen cosas que nos impulsan a superarnos cuando era pequeño mi motivación eran mis padres, pero ahora parado en este escenario admito que hay otra persona, por la cual yo jamás me rendiré y por que doy toda mi vida-dijo y las personas lo miran con atención- Esa persona eres tu Sakura-chan-mis ojos se abren como platos- Se que estas molesta conmigo ahora pero eso jamás me privara o cambiara el hecho de que te amo inmensamente y por eso es que quiero dedicarte esta canción-dijo y la música comienza a sonar mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas _

_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
>Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar<br>Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
>Sin permiso me robaste el corazón<br>Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor  
>Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi<br>Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
>Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti<br>Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
>Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel<br>Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
>Y todo gracias a ti<em>

_Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
>Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad<br>Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
>Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos<br>Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo  
>Me devolviste la ilusión<br>Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
>Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir<br>Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
>Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer<br>Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
>Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí<br>Y todo gracias a ti_

_Cuando la música para me miras como diciendo que te perdone y en ese momento no me importa nada, corro hasta el escenario y al llegar te miro para luego lanzarme en tus brazos, lloro como nunca antes en la vida nos miramos para luego fundirnos en un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos._

_-Sakura-chan yo jamás te traicionaría quiero…-te interrumpo_

_-No digas nada por favor-dije llorando-Te amo discúlpame por dudar de ti-,me abrazas fuertemente._

_-No importa Sakura-chan te disculpo-dices y te siento-Jamás quiero volver a sentir la sensación de que te pierdo te amo muchísimo-dices y las personas aplauden_

_3 meses luego._

_-Tienes que ir?-digo mirando a Naruto antes de que subiera al avión._

_-Si Sakura-chan mi padre quiere que vea mas o menos como es el negocio de la empresa-dice Naruto abrazándome._

_-Vuelve pronto-dije _

_-Claro que si, además solo será 1 semana y sabes que aunque que tu no me veas yo siempre estoy contigo, porque nuestros corazones son uno solo-dijo el y me beso- cuando vuelva te daré una sorpresa-dijo, beso mi frente para luego subir al avión e irse._

_1 semana después…_

_Estoy sentada viendo TV. Muy emociona._

_**Hoy vuelve Naruto**__, pensé_

_En eso suena mi teléfono y no es nada más y menos que mi novio._

_-Hola mi amor!-digo_

_**-Hola Sakura-chan**__-dijo el al otro lado de la línea_

_-Ya saliste al aeropuerto? Estoy tan emocionada por verte-dije alegre_

_**-Hablando Sakura-chan las cosas se complicaron tardare una semana mas en volver**__-algo dentro de mí se rompe-__**Lo siento mucho.**_

_-No importa-digo triste._

_**-Oye te acuerdas de la sorpresa-**__dijo y yo respondo un débil "si"-__**Bueno te la daré por celular-**__dijo el__**-Pero antes respóndeme una cosa-**__dices._

_-Lo que sea solo dispara-digo_

_**-Me extrañas?**__-dijo con inocencia_

_-Si-dije y mi voz tembló._

_-__**No, Sakura-chan de verdad**__-dijo el, esto es el colmo_

_**-**__CLARO QUE SI IDIOTA MUCHO-dije rompiendo a llorar_

_**-ENTOCES SAL A DARME UN BESO TONTA!-**__dijo riendo, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos__**-Estoy aquí a fuera-**__solo basto eso para que yo lanzara mi celular y saliera corriendo fuera de la casa._

_Ahí parado estaba el mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo el, corrí hasta alcanzarlo y me tire en sus brazos ,lo bese con fuerza._

_-Te extrañe mucho-dije_

_-Yo a ti igual Sakura-chan-dijo el._

_Entramos a la casa, me conto lo aburrido que había sido el viaje y yo le conte lo aburrido que había sido mi semana._

_-Te pasa algo amor?-le pregunte-Te ves nervioso-dije_

_-No pasa nada Sakura-chan-dijo-Sabes recuerdas la sorpresa, de la que te hable en el aeropuerto?-pregunto y yo asentí._

_En eso metió su mano dentro su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo._

_-Sakura-chan yo te amo desde el momento en que tropezamos cerca del parque, luego de eso la espera para volver a verte me volvía loco, y cuando te encontré de nuevo cada día que pasaba a tu lado, hacia que me enamorara mas de ti, cuando me dijiste que me ambas te juro ese día toque el cielo con la punta de mis dedos tu eres todo para mi, y yo quiero despertar y dormir a tu lado cada día, quiero envejecer a tu lado, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos-dijo para luego abrir la cajita que mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, en ese momento se me acelero el corazón- Por eso quiero pedirte que me hagas el hombre más dichoso del mundo casándote conmigo-dijo él con una sonrisa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y me lance sobre el, llene su cara de besos._

_-Claro que si baka!-dije llorando-te amo mucho-dije_

_Nos empezamos a besar de forma apasionada el me alzo en sus brazos y no recuerdo ni en qué momento llegamos a mi cuarto, no me di cuenta ni a donde fue a parar mi ropa solo me importo la sensación que sentí cuando el entro dentro de, rompiendo mi himen, dolió pero el espero a que me acostumbrara a él, luego comenzó a embestirme suavemente, llegamos juntos al orgasmo, el se corrió dentro de mi, se sentí tan bien, tan segura, tan amada._

_-Te amo Sakura-chan-dijo el besando mi frente._

_-Yo a ti también-dije feliz_

.

.

.

-SAKURA HARUNO-grito Ino a mi lado.

-Eh? Qué pasa? Le paso algo a Sebastián?-dije asustada

-No tranquila tu hijo está bien-dijo apuntando a un niño rubio de ojos verdes que estaba viendo televisión-Solo que tienes 3 horas sentada ahí con la mirada perdida-me dijo Ino

-Lo siento Ino, estaba pensando-dije dando un suspiro.

-Está bien-dijo y su cara se relajo-Oye desde cuando no visitas a Naruto?-me pregunto.

-Ahh desde el segundo cumpleaños de Sebastián-dije.

-QUE?!-dijo Ino alterada-No llevaste a Sebas este año a verlo?-me cuestiono

-No yo no, lo llevo Kushina-san-dije

-Ahh ok, hace poco fui con Hinata – dijo- Ella me conto que Sasuke si lo visita a diario-dijo Ino sonriendo

-Sabes quédate con Sebastián, iré a verlo-dije e Ino asintió.

-Pero no tardes- me dijo y yo asentí.

Subí al auto, y conduje hasta llegar.

Camine hasta encontrarlo. Me quede ahí parada unos segundos.

-Hola Naruto-dije-Disculpa por no haberte venido a ver es solo que con el hospital y Sebastián he estado muy ocupada-dije y mi voz se quebró.

-_No importa Sakura-chan puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras._

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, no he hablado con Sasuke-dije y no aguante más y me largue a llorar 

_-No llores por favor, recuerda lo que te dije hace 3 años aunque tu no me veas siempre estoy contigo porque somos un solo corazón._

Me sostuve de la lapida para no caermre y con lagrimas en los ojos mireal cielo.

Flash back

_Hace 3 años, 1 mes después de que Naruto le pidiera matrimonio._

_-Sabes quiero que Ino y Hinata sean mis madrinas, y obvio el padrino seria Sasuke pero falta uno tu quién crees que pueda ser amor?-le pregunte a Naruto mientras este conducía._

_-Que te parece Gaara?-dijo y yo sonreí._

_-Me parece perfecto-dije para luego mirar por la ventana mientras llovía , pronto seria la esposa de Naruto y todo iba hacer perfecto._

_De la nada el auto freno bruscamente mire al frente y un camión estaba casi sobre nosotros._

_-NARUTO!CUIDADO-grite llena de pánico_

_Naruto logro esquivar el auto pero había perdido el control del auto, este patino por la carretera llena de agua mi cabeza golpeo contra el asiento, y luego el auto se volcó escuche vidrios romperse antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

_._

_._

_._

_Abrí los ojos pesadamente, todo me dolía, aun estaba dentro del auto y no me podía moverme. Cuando ladee la cabeza ahí estaba Naruto parte de su cuerpo estaba fuera del auto._

_-Naruto-llame débil y a pesar de todo parecía que el me había escuchado sus ojos se abrieron y me miro, saco la parte que quedaba de el dentro del auto y no se cómo pero de forma vacilante se puso de pie._

_-No te vayas-dije al mirar que se alejaba me prepare para quedar inconsciente de nuevo, Sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera me jalaron fuera del auto y en un segundo estaba en los brazos de Naruto, en un segundo estaba lejos del auto y me recostó en el suelo, me miro en los ojos se veía menos lastimado que yo. En el momento que trato de decirme algo sus palabras fueron cortadas por una bola de sangre que salió de su boca su expresión se lleno de dolor y sus ojos fueron perdiendo la fuerza termino desmayado a mi lado. Me llene de pánico que no duro mucho ya que en un segundo quede inconsciente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pic pic._

_El sonido de una maquina hizo que me despertara cuando mis ojos se abrieron mire a todos lados sin entender nada, y los recuerdos del auto y Naruto me golpearon fuertemente._

_En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron mis padres, seguidos de Kushina, Minato y Sasuke._

_-Hija! Como te sientes?-dijo mi madre llorando._

_-Estoy bien-dije sonriendo, Sasuke se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente- Como esta Naruto?-dije _

_-No lo sabemos-respondió Minato- Llevan 17 horas aquí eres la primera en despertar no nos habían dicho como estaban-finalizo._

_En eso entro un medico y me miro para luego sonreir._

_-Que alegría que haya despertado Sakura-san-dijo el_

_-Como esta ella doctor?-dijo mi padre._

_-Milagrosamente ella y el bebe están perfectos solo cansados-explico el médico._

_-Bebe?-dije confusa_

_-Asi es Sakura-san usted tiene 1 mes de embarazo-mis ojos se abrieron como platos-no se había dado cuenta?-pregunto._

_-No, bueno he tenido mareos y vomitas los asocie con el estrés por la boda-dije- y bueno he tenido un retraso pero mi periodo siempre ha sido irregular-dije_

_-Bueno felicitaciones usted va a ser madre-dijo y yo sonreí pero mi sonrisa se borro._

_-Como esta Naruto?-dije y el doctor dejo de sonreir._

_-Doctor como esta mi hijo?-pregunto Kushina _

_-Por favor tomen asiento, cálmese-dijo el doctor- Miren esto es difícil pero se que Sakura y Naruto llegaron en estados diferentes ya que Sakura solamente se fracturo un tobillo y tiene diversos golpees en las extremidades pero gracias a dios no te golpeaste el abdomen ni la espalda, y no estuviste mucho tiempo en mala posición así que pudimos controlarlo antes de que se complicara-dijo y dio un suspiro-Naruto es una historia diferente, el no tenía casi heridas físicas pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el hígado, lo que hizo que se le inflamara, supongo que Naruto hizo algún movimiento lo cual ocasiono que su hígado explotara-dijo y mi respiración se paro- Tuvo un derrame interno, la sangre inundo sus pulmones lo cual ocasiono un paro respiratorio-dijo y se detuvo-Cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde- dijo y nos miro- Naruto falleció lo siento mucho._

_-NOOOOO!-grito Kushina-Por favor mi hijo no!-gritaba esta llorando._

_Minato la sujeto y cayó al suelo junto con ella llorando._

_Sasuke tembló y comenzó a llorar._

_-No, no ,no-decia yo mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse-NOOOOO!NARUTO NO ESTA MUERTO-grite llorando-ES IMPOSIBLE EL ME SACO DEL AUTO NO NARUTO-dije-NARUTOOOOO!-grite y luego me sedaron pero eso no desapareció el dolor de mi alma._

END FLASHBACK

Las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, gracias por pedirme que me case contigo, gracias por nuestro hijo gracias por todo-dije llorando-Naruto mi amor te ame y te amare por siempre hasta pronto amor mio-dije para luego levantarme y caminar lejos de esa tumba, pero antes me detuvo y voltee hacia la tumba-Fuiste tu quien me cambio la vida mi amor.

FIN


End file.
